Star Wolf
by johnsmith999
Summary: After Star Fox: Assault, Wolf o' Donnel and his team are on the desert planet Titania, waiting for an offer to make money. It comes right at them-but they deny it. Soon, they need to rely on the Star Fox team to stop a new enemy...


**Star Wolf**

**Chapter One: Skies of Titania**

The orange sun had set on the planet of Titania. Dust swirled around the long desert, the yellow underbrush now waving from the deep howl of the wind. In the lone sea of sand and dust, three giant crimson metallic fighters stood, coated with a thick layer of mud from last night's storm. The fighters had two long wings jutting out of each side of the ship's narrow body; the green shield of the cockpits were tinted and the sleeping shapes inside were unseen by the outside world.

In one slept the cunning and mischievous Panther Coroso. Panther, a very gentlemanly feline, had a coat of long, sleek black fur covering his whole body. Behind his left ear their was a bright red rose, because Panther was a charmer. Farther down his face were his gleaming white fangs, two of them slightly showing out of his closed mouth. When fighting, he maneuvered his ship, a Class II Wolfen, very quick and used many dazzling aerobatic moves that had most people shocked that a ship like that could even do it. Panther's hands sat on the side of his control yoke, ready to move if the need be.

Directly across from Panther, facing his cockpit, was the green skinned amphibian Leon Powalsky. Leon, although not as a strong of a fighter as his two wingmates, was still one of the best ship pilots in the galaxy. His long green tail curled over his head, rising with the up and down motion of his breathing. A long red tongue, dripping drool, hung down from his mouth, as Leon was a frog. He, too, was prepared to fight anyone that came into their peaceful, serene sleeping area. Leon let out a small snore as his tail slapped him in the face.

Turned away from his other two wingmates was the cunning, powerful Wolf O' Donnel, leader of the Star Wolf team. Wolf had a red thin viewscreen over his left eye, a previous injury long ago. The viewscreen protruded from a thin holder attached to the side of his head. His fur was a deep grey, matching his personality. He could be pretty mean to his friends and his enemies.

Wolf slowly opened his eye to the only peaceful place on this windy world-his cockpit. He put his arms on the back of his head, enjoying the serenity as he hadn't rested like this in a while. He kicked up his legs on the front of his cockpit and-

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._ This sound jolted Wolf out of his short time of peace. He placed his hands on his control yoke. His ships computer had just told him an unidentified spacecraft was entering the area.

"Can't get a moment of peace around here," said Wolf, his voice sounding gruff. "I assume you guys heard that?" He said again into his communicator, in tune with his wingmate's two ships.

"Yes," said Panther's voice coming in through Wolf's communicator. "I expect we'll have to investigate, correct?"

"I heard it too," said Leon's squeaky voice, "Probably another transport vessel going to the wrong planet again…" he spoke agitated.

"I don't think so this time," said Wolf, looking upward out of his cockpit, "This thing looks pretty big…."

Coming straight toward them was a gigantic ship. It was kind of bulky; it looked like one of the old Cornerian Flagships used long ago with a few modifications. It was bright bronze, with a few rusty spots standing out among the metal.

"Activate thrusters," spoke Wolf, pressing a small green button on his control panel. "This thing is coming right at us, and I don't think it's friendly. Leon, you take the left side, Panther-right. I'll come straight at it. Attack on my command. I want to figure out what this thing is first."

The three Wolfens slowly rose in the air. They sped off quickly toward the ship, each teammate taking their directions that were said by their leader. Wolf pressed the boost button on his panel and shot forward, straight at the ships front, where the cockpit was located. He kept flying and skidded to a halt, narrowly hitting the front glass of the ship's cockpit.

"Star Wolf, stand down," said a cold voice from inside the cockpit. "I am Lupin. You may not know me, but I know you. I order you to stand down if you do not want a fight."  
"Lupin, what is your purpose on Titania?" said Panther persuasively, wanting to hear the answer.

Lupin stated back, "Your charm will not help you here, Panther Coroso. I am here to do business with you. I will pay you a sum of money beyond comprehension if you help me to destroy the planet of Corneria and all of its denizens."

"That's not possible….I have relatives on Corneria, and I bet Leon does too," spoke Panther, startled by anyone who would make this offer.

Leon gave a silent "Yes," as he stared ahead, comprehending as whether to take this offer or not.

Wolf, who seemed to be the only sensible person, said, "Yeah. Right. Destroy the most heavily fortified planet in all of the system. Like that would happen. We're out. I'm not fighting a battle I can't win."

"If you do not accept, Star Wolf, you shall perish," spoke Lupin's cold voice once again. Suddenly, the two hatches on the side of his ship opened. Out came three green very small ships.

"Is that all you have?" spoke Panther. "I laugh at you if you think you can take over Corneria with these pipsqueaks."

"Do not underestimate their power. Bye Star Wolf Team. I would've liked to know you better…" said Lupin as his ship blasted back to space.

Suddenly, the dark green ships began spinning out of control. Suddenly, four appendages came out of the body. The ends began to transform into fists and feet, and grew to large sizes. A small head came out of each one, with two glowing bright red eyes.

"I think we have a problem," said Leon. "But I say we attack before we are killed."

"Wait on my order," said Wolf. The three green robots came rushing toward them quickly. "One…." Said Wolf, "Two…..THREE!" He yelled, as he open fired on the one coming straight for him. The blaster fire seemed to deflect right off the thing's thick metal armor. One of its large green fists came straight at Wolf's cockpit and hit it down in an up-down motion with its arm.

Wolf suddenly went spiraling out of control. "Panther…Leon…." He spoke, "Take them out." The tip of his Wolfen hit the ground and he was knocked unconscious.

He awoke one hour later to the sight of Panther's black head and Leon's green one over him. "What…happened?" he spoke. Suddenly, he realized he was lying on the desert floor and got up quickly.

"They totaled all three of our Wolfens, but thankfully they are still fixable with the tools we have," Said Leon in his squeaky voice.

Panther said in his gentlemanly voice, "So, what do we do now, boss? Those robot-things flew off, but what happens after we fix our ships? Do we follow Lupin?"

Wolf sat down and thought for a moment. "Yes. We do. But we aren't going to be able to stop him alone. He might have more of those things."

"Who are you thinking of, Wolf?" said Panther to Wolf, "Not any crazy villains again, right?"

"No…not them….Star Fox."

"Are you crazy! Them…again? I don't want to deal with old bird brain again…" spoke Leon, throwing his arms up in the air in surprise.

Panther put his finger in the air. "Well, think about it, Leon! Who else has unlimited access to all top-secret files on anyone in the system? Star Fox. Who is pretty good at fighting? Star Fox. We can't go wrong with this!"

Leon thought for a moment. "Well, yes, I guess I agree with you guys here." He said, defeated.

"We leave for Corneria tomorrow."


End file.
